Fusionfall Prequel
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: What happened in the early invasion? Can Cartoon Network's greatest survive? Read and Review, A side project, not a main one by Crossoverpairinglover
1. Intro Jojo

Well, my poll is up, so as a final bit of research I will put up this chapter and see the responses I get. Will my old fans come? Will I get new ones? Well, I won't update it for a while, let it sit and see what happens

Please answer my poll on what sort of things you guys want to see, and give feedback

Note, I don't play the game, but I am a CN fan. So, I will be focusing on the CN characters and not Nanos or OC characters. Just pointing that out now

Now, I have a bad feeling I may have trouble capturing one of my favorite villains, tell me what you think?

_The City of Townsville_

"The city of Townsville...a city despite it being named Townsville, which implies it is a town, which it is not, as it is a city, not a town, and I have no idea what a ville is, so I cannot comment of what a ville is, as it is beyond my intellect to comment on. You may be wondering who I am, as I have yet to comment on that, or perhaps it is that you do not know who I am, which is unlikely as I am famous, and famous people are known to anyone who doesn't live in a cave, as caves do not have cable or internet connections, which are the most basic ways that people get their news, as they are too lazy to read newspapers, as most humans hate reading, for humans are lazy and reading requires work"

"I am Mojo Jojo!" the monkey lord of crime bellowed into the sky from his volcano topped lab, which is odd as no one seems to notice it (Really, police do nothing these days)

He was next to his telescope, as he was examining things

"Hmmm...it appears one of those strange aliens, as in stranger than the aliens that seem to follow that boy they call Ben 10, despite him being 16 and not 10, is about to appear, and thus be seen by those without a giant telescope, like the one I have. Mutraddi I think, and I am right, for I am Mojo Jojo, smarter than Dexter, the nerd with the goggles, because he replaced his glasses" he frowned

"I have not been able to do as I please, and that is to conquer Townsville, the city with a towns name, and thus become its leader, the boss, the big ape, because the Powerpuff Girls, my normal enemies, as in the super heroes I normally fight, want to kill me, and thus make me no longer alive, because I accidentally caused Buttercup to disappear, by hitting her into the ocean where no one could see her. An accident, it was, because I did not mean it! I want to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, which I cannot do if one is missing, for people will always say I won because there were only two Powerpuff Girls, and not all three. It would be unacceptable!"

"Instead, because I still have to do what I do, and not give it up for merely being scared of the Powerpuff girls, particularly the Bubbles girl, as the girl is vicious, much more vicious than Buttercup, the girl who I made vanish, by a mistake and not by choice, I have had runs in with the aforementioned Ben Tennyson who is Sixteen, Rex of Providence, despite Providence not being based in Rhode Island, where Providence is the capital, Lance the alien, despite him looking human, with no alien features that would identify him as such, Eduardo the Imaginary Friend, who is no friend of mine, and is real and not imaginary, I have the scars to prove it, as he is like Bubbles when he is angered, which is unpleasant, The Kids Next Door, despite them not living next door to me, but instead more next door to the Powerpuff Girls and that Peachy Cul De Sac, despite no peaches growing there, just a creek to go by the name of Peach Creek, and Juniper Lee, the Te Xuan Ze, whatever that means, as I know it not. They are also my nemesis's, and I will one day destroy them..." He looked into the telescope, and spotted something else, that wasn't the approaching Mutraddi

"However..."

"What is this?"

"Come to me my minions, for that is the duty of minions, when minions are summoned, and prepare yourself, as preparations are necessary"

"For conquest awaits, of that green planet I spotted with the telescope that is mine, and not anyone elses!" monkey minions appeared behind him

For a villain needs to upgrade his system every once in a while, no?


	2. Heroes in Unity and Conflict

I actually got more response then I expected

Robin; Glad to see I did

Animeman; Eh, some do (Mojo, Voldemort, Vlad Plasmius), and some just go and kill you (Pein, Aggregor, as far as I can tell Old George)

Now, I'm not as familiar with some of the Alien Force Aliens that weren't in the original two seasons, or some of the new Ultimate Aliens, so bare with me

Oh, anyone here about the Ben 10, Rex X over at Thanksgiving?

_Downtown_

The Mr. Smoothie chain of restaurants selled various, mostly edible, smoothies at somewhat reasonable prices, and was a favorite hangout for a brown haired hero with a green jacket and a very dangerous watch, or gauntlet

Ben Tennyson, wielder of the Omnitrix/Ultamatrix (And, in my view, CN's best original action hero; the Powerpuffs were too young in their show, Titan got cancelled, Zak has limited power, has a wider power range than Jack, and Rex...well he's a strong contender for it)

With him were his two friends or sidekicks as they may be, the red headed, fair Gwen Tennyson, and the muscular, tough looking Kevin Levin

But, today they had a fellow member of the Mr. Smoothie Platinum Fanbase (Why else would they still be selling Ben smoothies when their franchise kept being blasted, burnt, exploding, vaporizing...you get the point)

He was hispanic, in a red jacket with black hair.

"So, Rex, what ya think of the new smoothy?" Ben asked his friend. Rex grinned

It was odd that they got along, most heroes argued with each other a lot. The Kids Next Door were apparently researching anti Ben, Rex and Puff Girl tech, Megas and Titan have gotten into giant robot fights and once Juniper Lee and Buttercupt got into a giant fight, but they never really got in a fight

At times, it was like they were related, as if they came from the same person (Man of Action anyone?)

Rex sipped it "Excellent"

"But, its Fish and Cheese!" Gwen said, mildly disgusted

"They actually mess rather well" Ben noted

"Well...nice seeing ya Ben, now better get back before White Knight..." a loud rumbling was heard as a giant meteor came flying at them

"A Mutraddi...um do we get that?" Kevin frowned

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled

"He has a point" Ben frowned "Normally, Titan fights them, and after what happened last time..."

"Oh come on, Waybig vs Titan was such a awesome fight!"

"Even if Prickly Pines was razed to the ground?"

"True..." Rex was ignoring this argument, as his eyes widened

"Guys...it just flew through a cloud of Nantites..." The meteor began to shift form as it crashed into Townsville

"Great, this is going to end well..." An alien Mutraddi, that went E.V.O, in Townsville...

"Oh relax Gwen, we're take it down before any Power Puffs show up, after all" Ben readied the Omnitrix "ITS TIME FOR JETRAY!"

A green light flashed through Ben, as a blue and black raptor replaced him

"XLR8...works too" Ben sped off towards the impact site

"Wait for me!" Rex jumped as his feet morphed into some sort of hovercar thing and sped off after Ben. Kevin and Gwen exchanged looks

"Car?"

"After you"

_Meanwhile, Pokey Oaks Junior High_

"Okay class, turn to pages 170 through 175, and complete problems..."A dull as Bins Math Teacher drawled out math problems as the class looked utterly bored...and class had only just begun

Two of the students in particular were bored; one because she already knew the material and the other was wishing she had a bunny.

The smart one had red hair and a really large bow, in a red get up, the other blond in a similar blue get up, minus the ribbon

However, as they drew out their very big, very heavy textbooks, their cellphones went off

Normally, this was a cause for detention, but for these two heroines (three if Buttercup wasn't M.I.A), their cellphones had a familiar ringtone when Townsville was in danger

One the teachers knew that was required and was not an issue (Detention having yet to test it)

Their fellow students gave the two envious looks as they opened their cellphones (One pink, the other blue, a third missing one was green, with that red nose thing on them)

"Girls, Girls, their's a giant Mutraddi in Townsville, its causing horrible damage! Please hurry, my pickles are being delivered today!"

They exchanged looks, they got out of math class, and might even get a chance to show up Ben Tennyson...

"Blossom Utonium, Bubbles Utonium, your excused, and don't fly..." red and blue blurs flew straight out the window, breaking it

He sighed "At least it wasn't the roof..." a giant piece of debris from the Mutraddi battle sight smashed into their seats just as he said that

"I need to move out of this town" he frowned

_High School_

"A Mutraddi...shouldn't we..." A pretty blond asked a dark haired boy and a large brown haired one, the brown one shaking his head

"I'm afraid that my sensors detect that the Omnitrix bearer, the E.V.O and the Power Puffs are heading there now. It will not due to put you in that situation, Illana"

"I still say I can take him, Octus" The loner grumbled

"Sure you can Lance..." Illana said skeptically

_The Crash sight_

The Mutraddi that had crashed landed was originally a giant, Octopus like Monster, but now the Nanites had caused it to mutate, with several extra heads, spider legs, and tough skin

The beast had its tentacles around a third skyscraper to tear down (And be rapidly rebuilt due to the very widespread Hero fight insurance they had around here), as a blue blur smashed into it.

It looked at the speeding alien in shock as XLR8 dashed up its tentacle at its main head, to deliver a spinning kick, before one of the extra heads began to form a fire ball in front of it

"What the..." A fire blast smashed into XLR8, sending him falling towards the ground

Ben reached rapidly for his Omnitrix "Come on Groop!"

However, instead a yellow ball crashed into the ground, unveiling into a yellow and white creautre

"Cannonbolt...stupid Mutraddi E.V.O, messing up the Ultamatrix more than it already is, probably some ability of its...HEATBLAST!" green light illuminated from the crash sight

Instead a giant tiger like, humanoid alien was now present

"RATH! LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING EXPONENTIALLY VARIEGATED ORGANISIM MUTRADDI ALIEN! I AM GOING TO RIP YOU APART LIKE A CAT TO A DEAD BIRD, BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY AT THIS STUPID ULTAMATRIX THAT WILL NOT TURN ME INTO THE RIGHT ALIEN!" Rath flew at one of the legs of the Mutraddi, rapidly attacking it with great rage

As Rex sped up over a downed building, flying over the E.V.O's head

"Oh, Rath...I love that guy..." He lost his motor car but his hand became a giant sword

"BUT, HE ISN'T THE ONLY ONE WITH TRICKS!" Rex sliced the head of the beast, causing it scream and pain, and then slam Rex with its tentacle into the ground, with Rath in a hole next to him

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING RATH SHAPED DENT IN INSURANCE BUILDING! RATH DON'T TAKE KINDLY..."

"Ben, please turn into something with range..."

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING REX SALAZAR OF PROVIDENCE, RATH WORKS PERFECTLY IN ANY SITUATION...!" a fire blast hit Rath, scorching his fur like a cartoon

"OKAY, RATH GETS IT! WATER HAZARD WILL DESTROY YOU!" giant green flash...

**Dramatic Change Scene**

(Green Crystal Covers Ben, as rocks grow out of his back. Green Flash and...)

**End Dramatic Change Scene** for my personal favorite...

"DIAMONDHEAD...You know, next time I'll leave these things alone if they end up in Townsville" Diamondhead formed several giant crystals and sent them flying at the beast, as Rex formed his Slam Cannon blasted and began firing rubble at the giant Mutraddi E.V.O.

The beast was knocked back, stumbling a bit as pink and blue blurs slammed into it, sending it to the ground as the Power Puffs floated above it in the sky

"Well well, look who needs help" Blossom smirked

"Blossom" Ben said darkly, before a Mutraddi tentacle smashed them to the ground as Kevin drove up as he and Gwen burst out of the car

Ben formed his arm into a sharp blade of diamond, Rex regained his Big Sword, Kevin absorbed Concrete and formed his arms into a hammer, Gwen formed mana around her hands, and the Powerpuff Girls flew at the Mutraddi E.V.O

_Dramatic Impact scene with Ben and Rex (Recall the original series? It had 'em)_

_Dramatic Impact scene with Kevin and Gwen_

_Dramatic Imapct Scene with Blossom and Bubbles_

The Mutraddi fell to the ground, dead

"Odd, no titan" Kevin frowned "Must have had something better to do"

However, now that the fight was over and Ben was back to his human self

"What are you guys doing here! Townsville is our turf" Blossom growled

"Hey, that was an E.V.O..."

"Your excused, Ben Attentionsyson on the other hand..." Ben glared at the two girls

"Well, perhaps if you two did your JOB!"

They looked outraged at him

"Ben..." Gwen looked a tad nervous

"For a year now, I've been dealing with YOUR villains in Bellwood, with alien tech...Fuzzy, Mojo, The Rowdy Ruffs, Sedusa, that Mime, we even fought Him a while back...and all those monsters that normally attack your city for some reason are going everywhere" Ben was on a roll now "I'd like to see a hero who doesn't agree with me"

The puffs looked at Rex, who frowned

"He has a points, those Amoeba boys tried to get at Providence tech a bit back...and Princess tried to buy Providence"

"Juniper has to deal with Monkey Minions weekly, Coop has problems with the Rowdy Ruffs in the Junkyard, and do you want to know why!"

"Ben...your going to say something stupid..."

"Because you two, can't do the work of three" very, very, tense silence, as a reminder of Buttercup being M.I.A...even Ben realized he may have gone a little far...

Before Bubbles moved to attack, with a rapid transformation

A large blast of force smashed the Alien Ben changed form to into a building, as a giant brown Dinosaur was smashed

"HUMONGOSAUR! OW..." Bubbles was hyperventilating, before she flew at him again, with rage worse than a thousand Rath's

Kevin paled "I thought the fear factor was exaggerated"

"What?"

"They say in the criminal underground...back when I was in it, that Bubbles is the most dangerous Power Puff, when she is enraged..." large explosion

"And I 100% agree with that" Rex gulped

Meanwhile, Humongousaur was barely holding back an enraged Bubbles

"Wait, why aren't you attacking..." Rex asked Blossom, who looked rather angry herself

"I learned the hard way...that Bubbles does best alone when she's like this" Ben growled

"Okay, this is now pushing it!" he used a huge strength burst to force Bubbles back, as he hit his Omnitrix symbol, as he turned green and black, with a morning star tail and blaster knuckles. The Omnitrix symbol now had four metal star like points off it

"ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR!" so, Ultimate vs Power Puff

Who will win?


	3. Ben vs Bubbles, the final

Eh, I'll wrap this off for Ben 10 madness. The story, as one I never finished, ended up one of the worlds destroyed and was part of my, rather badly done Crisis story. The world ended around the point of chapter two, so this fight is the last act of this story.

_Ben growled "Okay, this is now pushing it!" he used a huge strength burst to force Bubbles back, as he hit his Omnitrix symbol, as he turned green and black, with a morning star tail and blaster knuckles. The Omnitrix symbol now had four metal star like points off it_

_"ULTIMATE HUMONGOSAUR!" so, Ultimate vs Power Puff_

Ben roared as he smashed his fist into Bubbles, who was knocked into a wall that was quite destroyed by the impact.

Bubbles retaliated by flying into the Ultimate, rapidly punching him with equal force.

"OOMPH!"

Ben blasted Bubbles with a hand's worth of unstable finger bone missiles, forcing her off as she fired laser vision...which was countered by Ben using both hands for blasting...knocking Bubbles a few blocks away.

"Ha, take that you crazy little..." Ben was silenced by a building being dropped.

"Bubbles..." Blossom gulped. Did she just kill Ben 10?

Bubbles landed on the ground and glared at the destroyed building...as a bundle of green goop enclosed her.

"GOOP!" Ben had changed into Goop just in time to avoid being crushed by the building. "You know, I was acutally hopping for Big Chill..." Bubbles ripped the Polymorph apart, her cloths slightly steamed, as Ben recalled that acid didn't harm the girls.

"Ow...hope your ready for Echo Echo" Goop Reformed and

**Dramatic Scene Change**

(Black, white and green circuits covered Ben as he was transformed into...)

**End Dramatic Scene Change**

"UPGRADE...really." Stupid watch.

Bubbles flew at Ben, aiming to rip him apart again, as Ben formed a whole in the middle of himself.

"Well, this might just work" as green, electrified energy coursed through the enraged girl causing her collapse as Upgrade gave her the one eyes, face less equivalent of a smirk.

"Ready to give up?"

Bubbles yelled in rage and flew at Ben...as Ben went for Way Big...

And got the tiny Gray type alien Gray Matter...

"Really..." Ben complained, but managed to hop onto Bubble's nose.

Her eyes began to glow red...before he jabbed her between the eyes.

She collapsed as the little frog bowed.

"Whose to say Rath is the only one to know how to use alien wrestling techniques"

That was when the world itself exploded.


End file.
